


Storms

by sapphirelance



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family Fluff, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirelance/pseuds/sapphirelance
Summary: Giving the world some Lyn & Lilina fluff as Lyn tries to explain to her daughter storms actually are needed and not there just to scare her.Legitimately this is just fluff. Tooth-rotting fluff.





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I always ship Lyn with Hector, but I also feel bad in doing so because I feel like the ending isn't exactly fair in-game where Lilina's mother just dies? So in this drabble series Lyn doesn't die early.
> 
> Also, I had the name Arden picked out before I realized he was already a FE character and I really didn't want to change that. So, they're two totally different people, yeah? No association. I'm just too lazy to change the name and tbh I liked it too much.

Lyn still wasn’t used to the way thunderstorms sounded in the manse. 

 

The rolling thunder was so distant and muffled from inside the thick, solid walls. The flashes of lightning were dimmed from the fabric of the drawn curtains. In her growing up, Lyn loved to sneak out of the tents and run in the rain. Something about it was so cleansing and peaceful. Had she not been so exhausted, she would stand outside on the porch and enjoy nature at its finest, letting it lull her to sleep as it always had. Knowing her, she'd collapse somewhere and catch cold.

 

It had been a long day, toting around two littles while she went about her duties. Arden had been secured to Lyn’s chest all day, wrapped in a decorative Sacaen wrap given to her by Rath and his wife when Lilina was born. Lilina had insisted on joining her in everything: helping to feed the horses, attend every meeting scheduled that day with her father and mother, plucking premature vegetables from the garden, and joining her mother at the market before the storm rolled in at dusk. 

 

Lyn climbed down the stairs from the second floor of the manse to the parlor, where she collapsed onto the sofa next to her husband, mirroring his his feet by resting her own atop the table. Pox on the maids and their nagging of dirt marks and feet prints. Hector’s warmth made it easy to snuggle up alongside him, resting her head on his shoulder. In between the storm and her figure securely nestled next to him, she’d for sure be out within minutes.

 

“Well,” he finally said, his tone low and quiet, “Lilina is finally asleep. I think.” 

 

Lyn yawned, nodding as Hector offered her a cup of tea. The steaming brew inside the ceramic mug warmed her palms as she cradled it before sipping it. 

 

“Arden went down, too,” she replied. “Though not without a fight.” 

 

Hector chuckled, setting his cup down on the table at his side and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Who’d’ve thought your kids would be such a challenge, Lyn?” 

 

She gave him a jab with her elbow, only eliciting another chuckle from the marquess. “They’re half yours, too, you know. I feel like I’m raising three kids with you in the mix.” 

 

Hector paused, a soft smile tugging at his lips. The same tender smile that only showed around Lyn or the children. His gaze went to the flaming hearth. Their children. _Their_ children. Both so already independent and clever at three and one, yet caring and loving in their own ways. Both were stouthearted, and quite stubborn, much like their parents; a streak of wild running through each of them. Lilina mirroring her mother in all but her dark azure hair, which was definitely her father's. Arden also practically a replica of his mother, though he had his father’s eyes and was definitely a bruiser despite his sleek, nimble build. Lilina was her mother’s little star, and Arden her fawn, or even a wild colt from time to time. Both taking work to groom and tame. 

 

Lyn glanced up at him with the same soft smile, brushing aside a wayward lock of his hair with languid fingers. “What? What’s that look for?”

 

“ _Our_  kids, Lyn,” he said, shaking his head. A closed smile still on his face. “I just…I can’t get over that.” 

 

She pecked his cheek, settling in under his arm and against his chest once more. “It’s been a fast three years—enduring two pregnancies and births with me in that time.” 

 

“I know.” His tone was distant, still obviously lost in thought. “It just doesn’t seem real sometimes.” 

 

“The fact that I nearly broke your hand when delivering Lilina doesn’t seem real?” she teased. Hector turned his head and buried his lips in Lyn’s verdant hair, kissing her head. 

 

“No _that_ was definitely real,” he replied. “I just…I’m nowhere near good enough to have this life—and have you so close. And you being the mother of my children…and keeping everyone and everything in line—me too.” 

 

Lyn reached up and kissed him properly, still brushing her fingers through his dark hair with slow strokes. Such quiet nights were a luxury—especially nights when Hector actually bore his soul to her. A surge of love and pride flooded through her as she cradled his face in her palm. Only she got to see this side of him. While the rest of Ostia and the world would see Hector probably as a brute, or even a rude noble with a quick tongue and reckless nature, she would see him here—as he was in her arms.

 

A flash of lightning shone through the room from outside the picture window, followed by a clap of thunder, shaking the earth below. Both pulled away from one another peering out the window. 

 

“I’m surprised neither of them are awake,” Lyn said, glancing towards the staircase. “Lilina hates storms.” 

 

“Arden definitely takes after you. He’s not phased by it.” 

 

Lyn shrugged. “Storms happen frequently in the plains. You feel them in the tents as much as you do outside. Most babies in the tribe learn quickly that storms are soothing. They hear it from the womb. Some are even born during the storms, like Arden was.”

 

And what a night that was, Hector remembered. A high pitched scream broke him away from his thoughts as it echoed from the top floor, followed by rapid tiny steps flying down the stair case. Hector chuckled dryly, sipping his tea. “You were saying?” 

 

“Mama! Papa!” Lilina cried, clutching her ragged stuffed horse tightly under her arms, dashing through the parlor to find her saviors at the couch. Lyn reached over and scooped up the toddler in her arms, settling her in her lap while giving her gentle pats on the back to help her settle down.

 

“My little star,” Lyn cooed, moving her hand to stroke her daughter’s hair. “It’s all right. It’s just the storm.” 

 

Lilina shook her head, clutching Lyn’s tunic tightly in one palm while the other choked the stuffed animal. Hector reached over, squeezing her knee, enveloping it entirely with his massive hand. 

 

“You’re safe, Lilina,” he said quietly. His low tone matching pitch with the thunder outside. “Storms are a good thing.” 

 

“They are?” Lilina sniffled. Lyn nodded, leaning forward a little to look into her daughter’s face. 

 

“Yes, sweetpea,” Lyn said gently, pulling a throw blanket overtop them as Lilina finally settled in against her, squeezing her when another lightning strike flashed through the window. 

 

“Remember all the stories I tell you of Mother Earth and Father Sky? Storms are a gift to one another,” Lyn explained softly. “Mother Earth helps Father Sky to create the clouds and the rain. Father Sky gives Mother Earth the rain to water the crops and the grass and the trees. The lightning and the thunder give special blessings to the ground—keeping it healthy and bountiful so it can feed us and the animals. We need both the storms and the sunshine. They go together.” 

 

Lilina paused to consider the new information. Her eyelids beginning to droop ever so slightly. Lyn kissed the top of Lilina’s head, cradling her to her chest.

 

“It’s time for sleep, my little star,” she whispered. “The storm will not hurt you. I promise.” 

 

Lyn rose from the sofa, still carrying Lilina in her arms. Hector followed her back up the stairs to the second floor of the manse, watching from the threshold of Lilina’s room as Lyn tucked her back into her bed, securing the stuffed horse under her arm. Hector turned and crossed the hall to their son’s nursery to peak in on him. Arden remained undisturbed in his crib, fast asleep. 

 

Lyn sighed in relief, following Hector into their room and closing the door all but a sliver. A precaution they adopted to hear for their children’s cries if they arose during the night.

 

And when the storm broke and night gave way to the day, they found Lilina in Arden’s room, already eagerly passing along the information to him as she watched him through the bars of the cradle. 

 

“So, Arden, you really don’t have to worry about the storms. Mother Earth and Father Sky give them to us…” 


End file.
